La Fiesta De Los Zombies
by Lucite199
Summary: Un día normal se combirtió en el principio del fin...
1. Blossom

**Este es un trabajo que hice para lengua adaptandolo a Blossom espero que os guste me costo bastante y tranquilos estoy escribiendo sobre mis demas historias no las dejare de lado**

**Sin nada mas disfrutad**

* * *

Era un día normal estaba soleado, no se podia divisar ninguna nube en el cielo, un leve aire entraba por las ventanas abiertas de la clase, como ya os imaginareis estaba en el instituto, me encontraba sentada en mi sitio de siempre, era la clase de lengua y el maestro nos explicaba los verbos relajadamente, cuando se dispuso a dictar los ejercicios, un grito se escucho en el pasillo, el maestro puso una cara de frustración se levanto de su cómodo asiento, se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió su expresión cambio a una de pánico y su piel palideció.

Yo intrigada por lo ocurrido me levante delicadamente de mi asiento, ande tranquila hacia la puerta, saque la cabeza y lo que vi me traumo para toda la vida: A unos metros de mi se encontraba una chica tirada sobre un charco de sangre en el suelo, en su mano izquierda traía la ficha de un justificante manchado por su sangre, de sus ojos marrones caían pequeñas lagrimas que reflejaban miedo

El profesor se acercó para verificar que realmente se encontraba en mal estado, se arrodillo muy cerca de ella, iba a tomarle el pulso pero la mano de la chica se movió agarrándolo de la camiseta, tiro con fuerza atrayéndolo a ella y le dio un mordisco en el cuello haciendo que se desangrara, el maestro como un auto reflejo la golpeo haciendo que ella quedara inconsciente.

El maestro gritaba muy fuerte haciendo que varias personas salieran al pasillo, por un momento el profesor paro de gritar, se levanto del suelo y empezó a correr hacia otro alumno mordiéndole y así sucesivamente

No podía articular ninguna palabra, en mi mente solo pasaba una cosa y era la muerte, di unos pasos hacia atrás cayéndome de espaldas, todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, un grito salio de mi boca, juro que nunca grite tanto, mire a mis amigas tristemente, agarre mi chaqueta y corrí, corrí por mi vida, porque sabia lo que era eso, eso era el principio del fin…

Mi entras corría escuche como todo el instituto cayo en el pánico y la desesperación, se escuchaban gritos, alguna personas salían entre ella mis amigas que me seguían por detrás pero muchas quedaron dentro, empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, mis amigas se despidieron de mi con una abrazo y se dirigieron a su casa

Pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir llegue rápidamente a mi casa, abrí la puerta con mi llave y cerré la puerta rápidamente detrás de mi, por suerte mi padre era cazador, me enseño a cargar, disparar y nunca perder la fe

Cogí las armas de mi padre, tenia bastantes cogí una pistola, una escopeta y un rifle, me pesaba un poco pero no era mucho en aquellos momentos no podía quejarme de nada, cogí una bolsa y empecé a meter comida, agua y munición, no podía estar toda mi vida en mi casa pues tarde o temprano los zombies acabarían encontrándome.

Fui hacia mi habitación y elegí ponerme ropa cómoda para poder correr, después de ponérmela escuche disparos en la calle y como gritaba la gente, intente pasar de ello recostándome en la cama y sin dame cuenta quede dormida

Me desperté agitada, me dirigí al baño y me lave la cara con agua fría, tome un desayuno ligero agarre mis armas y me dirigí a la puerta abriéndola

Todo estaba en silencio, los pajaros cantaban, el viento soplaba, todo parecia paz y armonia, cogi mi bicicleta y me puse a buscar algun sitio donde refugiarme aquella noche.

Llevaba bastante tiempo moviendome sin rumbo fijo, solo había visto algunos charcos de sangre y algunos coches en llamas, ninguna de aquellas cosas había aparecido y eso era muy extraño, gire hacia mi derecha y esa fue la peor decisión de mi vida pues delante de mi toda la calle estaba llena de esos canivales.

Intente darme la vuelta pero por detrás tambien habían varios, cogi la escopeta, mis manos temblaban, dispare a varios pero eran muchos y cada vez se acercaban mas ami, cuando estaban a unos pocos metros el miedo hizo que me paralizra, grite, cerre los ojos fuertemente esperando mi fin y cuando los abri me encontre en los brazos de una chica de unos dieciséis años, su pelo largo era del color del oro, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, su piel era muy blanca pero lo mas caracteristico de ella era su vestido, un vestido rojo con detalles en negro y una capucha roja

Mire a mi alrededor y me encontraba dentro del Upper de mi pueblo, la puerta estaba tapada por rejas de acero, cerca de mi se encontraba la chica de antes y un hombre con una extraña armadura, según lo que había dado en sociales tenia el mismo aspecto que un gladiador

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-dije temerosa levantándome del frío suelo

-Te salve de aquella horda, te desmallastes y yo te recogí-dijo tranquila la chica de cabellera rubia-Por cierto me llamo Caperucita y mi compañero prefiere no decir su nombre pus lo olvido hace mucho tiempo…

-Mi nombre es Blossom, encantada de conocerte

Aquel nombre se me hizo extraño pero no diria nada pues me salvaron la vida y les debia una

-¿Cómo a ocurrido esto?-dije bajando la mirada-Lo de los zombies…

-Veras la union europea creo un proyecto que consistia en hacer a todos niños de 1 a 14 años superdotados mediante un implante en el cerebro, eligieron un instituto al azar y eligieron a aquella chica del tuyo como conejillo de indias, al principio todo iba bien aquella chica tuvo todos los conociemientos del mundo pero el proyecto se descontrolo haciendo que su organismo se alterara y tan solo hiciera la cosa mas basica para sobrevivir que es: comer. Si queremos parar todo esto hay que volver al lugar donde todo ocurrio el principio de esto

Un ruido hizo que me sobresaltara eran gritos, mire al gladiador que me miro y bajo la cabeza. No podiamos aguantar a mas gente, no podiamos confiar en nadie pero algo en mi interior hacia que confiera en aquellos dos tipos

De mi mochila saque el libro favorito de mi madre, empecé a leerlo, todo estaba tranquilo y sereno, Caperucita dormía, el gladiador comía y yo me queda sumida en mis pensamientos.

Cuando desperté vi a mis dos compañeros preparándose, el gladiador tenia una gran katana y un cuchillo, mientras que Caperucita dos metralletas

Salimos disparados, no paramos de correr hasta que llegamos al instituto medio destrozado, entramos por una gran brecha que había en la pared, todo eestaba lleno de telarañas y sangre, buscabamos algo y no sabiamos que era.

Cuando ibamos a salir del lugar una gran horda de zombies inundo el instituto, Caperucita saco las dos metralletas y empezo a disparar seriamente, el gladiador cortaba todas las cabezas de los zombies que se plantaba enfrente de el y yo con la pistola disparaba a todos los que podia pero en un descuido uno me tiro al suelo y me mordia, caperucita se dio cuenta y le disparo.

Escuchaba disparos, ya no podia levantarme del suelo, mi cada vez me costaba mas poder ver, empece a escupir sangre,y cuando mi fin escuch un leve grito, alguien gritaba mi nombre y cuando ya no pude mas, se hizo el silencio total.


	2. Bubbles

Estaba en casa de mi tia, hablabamos relajadamente, el cielo estaba de un azul muy clarito, el sol brillaba con fuerzas, parecia un dia de esos que no se olvidarian, y no me equivoque, llamaron a la puerta eran unas amigas de mi tias, altas y esbeltas, me miraron y sonrieron de oreja a oreja

-Oh, que sobreina mas guapa tienes-dijo una mujer con el pelo corto, de color negro y ojos grises

-Si, me encanta su pelo color dorado y sus ojos azules son irresistibles-dijo la mujer que estaba a su lado con trenzas de color blanco y ojos lilas

Yo me sonroje por tales comentarios, no estaba acostumbrada a tantos alagos, siempre pense que era fea, pensandolo bien, era bajita, mi voz es chillona, mi pelo es feo, soy muy delgada, no me gustaba.

Despues de varias horas hablando me despedi de mi tia con un abrazo, sali por la puerta principal y puse rumbo a mi casa, por el camino una extraña niebla empezo a hacerse presente detrás de mi, era muy blanca, apenas se podia ver nada por lo que corri huyendo de ella como si mis piernas me dijeran que eran peligroso, que me doleria, como si la muerte me siguiera cercamente

Consegui despirtar aquella niebla pero no me sentia segura, ¿Por qué una simple niebla me daba tanto miedo?, de repente unos gemidos me hicieron sobresaltar, mire hacia mis lados y cerca mia había persona con sangre en la boca, se ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, se acercaban a mi, querian matarme y al parecer comerme

Corri un poco mas huyendo de ellos, sin darme cuenta choque con una persona pero parecia normal, era un hombre calvo, asustado, tenia una mano en el brazo y una escopeta, me la tiro a los brazos y empezo a hablar

-¡Matame!, ¡me han mordido y no quiero convertirme en esa cosa, disparame!-parecia histerico, cerro los ojos bruscamente y yo tambalee

-No se a lo que te-te refieres-dije cuando pequeñans lagrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas

-Esos monstruos cuando te muerden te conviertes en uno de ellos, te conviertes al repirar esa niebla-despues de decir eso empezo a escupir sangre-¡Matame ahora!

Mi respiración se corto, apunte a su cabeza y dispare…

El ruido empezó a llamar mas de esas cosas por lo que entre en una casa con la puerta entornada, esperando que no me hubieran visto, dentro de la casa se estaba oscuro por lo que encendí la luz cuando me dieron un golpe en la nuca haciéndome desmayar

Desperte en una cama de suaves sabanas blancas, enfrente mi se encontraba una chica con el cabello y los ojos de un color castaño, me inspecciono preocupada pero al ver que estaba bien sonrio tiernamente

-Siento mucho ese golpe pense que eas una de esas cosa…-dijo esto bajando la mirada

-No siento yo mucho haber entrado en tu casa

-Da igual si quieres puedes quedarte aquí conmigo es mejor si somos mas para poder sobrevivir

-¿Como ocurrio esto?-dije tristemente

-Cierto no lo sabes, la nacion europea hizo un virus para hacer la los niños superdotados pero el programa salio mal creando esas cosas, para intentar remediar el problema echaron esa niebla por toda Europa para intentar limpiarlo de esos caníbales pero paso lo contrario por lo que quien respire esa niebla será convertido en esos zombies-dijo esto con amargura y enfado

Mi estomago rugió de repente haciéndome quedar roja de la vergüenza, me ofrecio un te con pastas que no pude rechazar…

Todo lo que ocurria dentro de aquella casa parecia ajeno a lo de fuera, se escuchaban los gemidos de los zombies, se escuchaban gritos de la gente asustada, se escuchaban balazos de la gente huyendo despavoridamente, se escucharon golpes en la puerta que cada vez eran mas fuertes, y cuando se paro, la puerta cayo al suelo bruscamente dando paso a varios zombies

Bella me agarro del brazo haciendo que subiera al primer piso, entramos a su habitación y cerro la puerta con pestillo

-¡Tienes que huir!-dijo aabriendo la ventana-¡Salta a ese arbol y corre!

-¡No puedo dejarte!-grite sin control

-Yo perdi mi vida cuando se comieron a mi amado llamado Bestia, pero tu todavía tienes que vivir hazlo por mi…-dijo con lagrimas mientras me abrazaba

Salte al arbol y baje rapidamente por el troco, mire por ultima vez a Bella que me miraba con una sonrsa en el rostro, me di la vuelta cuando se escucho una puerta caer, fue entonces cuando corri todo lo que pude hasta que encontre un escondite detras de unos escombros, no es un buen lugar pero por lo menos me protegera

Asomo la cabeza y veo la niebla "¡_La niebla!"_ pienso asustada, se va acercando cada vez mas, intendo huir pero eh quedado atrapada, esta a unos pocos metros, me maldigo el haberme olvidado de algo tan importante como ella, un metro y se hacerca, la imagen de mis compañeros, amigos familia y Bella aparecen en mi mente inundandola de buenos recuerdos como mi graduación de primarias, mis cumpleaños, mi primer trabajo, mi primer beso etc; la niebla esta a unos pocos centímetros de mi, la muerte de Bella por salvarme fue en vano, finalmente la niebla me envuelve.

Cada vez me cuesta mas respirar, mi vision se distorsiona, mi corazon cada vez late mas lento, empiezo a sudar frio pero antes de que llegue mi fin sonrio, por la vida tan feliz que tuve, nunca me perdonaria morir triste, mi corazon va cada vez mas lento hasta que de una vez por todas, se detienes.

**Bien al principio la historia iba a ser un One-shot pero como la gente me edia mas quise hacerlo, espero que os gustara y las demas vendran luego ^^**


	3. Buttercup

**Well eh de hacer unas aclaraciones, las chicas mueren, yes eso debe de estar mas que visto luego lo chicos es una posibilidad dando para si jeje intentare hacerlo largo :P**

Estoy en la montaña junto a mi familia de vacaciones, estoy aprendiendo a cazar, la brisa menea las hojas de los árboles, el Sol tan brillante como siempre regala su calor. Todo parece ser perfecto, mi padre me da una escopeta, apunto a un animal y le doy, recargo rápidamente y recojo s mi caza para la cena de esta noche. Me voy al baño de mi casa y me doy una larga ducha, miro al espejo y sonrío. Delante de mi se encuentra una chica de ojos verde esmeralda, con el pelo negro como la noche y brillante, delgada y de piel blanca.

Me pongo mi sudadera verde claro, mis vaqueros preferidos y mis deportivos de la suerte. Ceno y me voy a la cama para descansar de ese duro día, son las doce de la noche y me merezco dormir, algo en mi interior me dice que mañana será un día inolvidable y pienso que será divertido

Me despierto agitada, tuve una pesadilla en ella aparecían mi familia en frente de mi, unos monstruos con aspecto humano se lo comían dejando solo de ellos sus huesos, yo estaba paralizada sin poder moverme, mirando a mi familia, sintiéndome inútil por no poder ni decir nada de nada, cuando terminaron con los restos de mis parientes fueron a por mi y hay fue cuando me desperté.

Miro hacia la puerta, esta tapada por mi sofá y cerrada con llave, aparto lentamente el sofá y cojo mi llave de reserva, abro y veo delante de mi charcos de sangre, temiéndome lo peor corro hacia la cocina en la que están los cuerpos de mi familia decapitados junto con la escopeta de mi padre a un lado.

Empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente, algo muy extraño en mi, desayuno, agarro la escopeta y salgo de mi casa en busca de ese alguien o algo que ha matado a mis padre, estoy molesta, estoy tristes, estoy furiosa

Cojo comida, agua y munición, pienso matarlo sea como sea quiero vengar a mis padre, aunque eso me cueste la vida, salgo a paso ligero, me adentro en el bosque, todo esta en un silencio muy raro, demasiado raro, la noche empieza a caer y no encuentro ninguna pista de lo ocurrido, empieza a soplar un viento gélido, busco un lugar donde dormir y encuentro una pequeña casita de madera con flores de decoración, entro por la puerta y hay una chica de pelo y ojos negro como el carbón, de labios rojos como la sangre y piel tan blanca como la nieve, esta llorando ¿Por qué llora? Me acerco a ella silenciosamente, le pongo una mano en el hombro y deja de llorar, me mira y por unos momentos se asusta pero después de mirarme fijamente me abraza y sigue llorando

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-pregunto cuando esta apunto de asfixiarme con el abrazo

-Mi amigos…Los siete enanitos…han muerto por intentar protegerme, se han convertido en esas cosas y se han ido gimiendo al bosque-sigue llorando y yo sigo abrazándola

-Me llamo Buttercup ¿Y tu?-intento tranquilizarla, se le ve muy triste

-Blancanieves- baja la mirada, sus ojos están rojos de llorar-¿Qui…quisieras quedarte conmigo?, me siento muy sola

-Por supuesto y podemos ser amigas ¿Si?-digo sonriéndole dulcemente-¿En que se han convertido tus amigos, Blancanieves?-Le digo con un tono de voz relajante

-En zombies…-suelta una sonrisa forzada, esta muy dolida-al morderte uno de los infectados, te conviertes en uno de ellos

-Será mejor cerrar la puerta con llave y descansar…-me mira y sonríe, cierra la puerta y subimos al primer piso de la casa en el que hay siete pequeñas camitas con nombres tallados en la madera, juntamos seis y las dividimos en dos partes para que cada una podamos dormir, continuare con la búsqueda mañana, pero algo pasa por mi cabeza y es eso de los zombies, me niego a aceptar que hubieran atacado a mi familia pero era probable ¿cierto?

El sol me da directo en la cara lo que hace que me despierte, veo que Blancanieves esta abajo ya que se le escucha tararear una canción, bajo y me la encuentro cocinando, el olor de la comida penetra en mi nariz y suelto un suspiro, me siento en la mesa y espero impaciente para la comida, me sirve un plato de sopa, empezamos a comer, ha charlar, ha reír y a sentirnos felices, pero la felicidad tiene un Fin…

Llaman a la puerta un hombre gritando y pidiendo auxilio, Blancanieves se levanta para abrir, cuando va girar el pomo de la puerta, el hombre grita durante un segundo y el sonido cesa, Blancanieves, asustada, abre la puerta rápidamente para encontrarse la los infectados comiéndose al hombre, paralizada Blancanieves cae al suelo y uno de los infectados se tira encima de ella, yo con la escopeta disparo a su cabeza justo antes de que le mordiera, agarro a Blancanieves y la encierro en la habitación del piso de arriba, para protegerla, bajo y cada vez vienen mas, voy disparando y matando, de mi boca sale una sonrisa sádica, me van rodeando, uno se acerca y me muerde, empiezo a dispararles a todos, sin dejar ninguno con vida, empiezo a reírme como una loca, en una visión veo a mi familia dándome la mano, yo feliz la acepto, voy andando hacia un luz muy brillante, de mis ojos empiezan a salir lagrimas de alegría, escucho pasos cerca de , es alguien, caen lagrimas sobre mi, una voz se escucha parece triste, de repente la voz se aleja dejándome sorda, quiero seguir escuchando esa voz, no quiero dejar de escucharla, mi familia sigue guiándome hacia una luz que me ciega, el sonido de niños riendo felices se escucha de fondo, estoy apunto de llegar a esa luz, estoy feliz pero a la vez estoy triste, finalmente llego a la luz y se convierte en una oscuridad eterna…

**¡!Y ahora empezaran los chicos!, espero que os gustara y por favor dejadme reviews que los necesito para continuar, sin mi vida… Bueno casi jeje**


End file.
